Swimming Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash and Misty are attempting to teach Psyduck how to swim. It ends in romance between them. Sorry - rubbish summery. Please R


**Hey there! Me again for another oneshot :) This time it is just pure PokeShipping. Not a hint of any other. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**P.S: Shoutout to AAML - TAML. She gave me the idea for this story and basically made up the plot. Thanks alot :)**

**P.P.S: Both Ash and Misty are both about 15 in this :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Cerulean City. The warm, bright sun heated the concrete tiles in the streets and groups of water pokemon swam in the nearby lake. It was positively gorgeous. Both Ash and Misty were missing this beautiful spring day, as they were busy teaching her dopey pokemon, Psyduck, how to swim. There was no luck so far.

'Argh!' face palmed the red headed girl. 'Come on, Psyduck. Ash will lower you into the water and all you have to do is get used to the feel of the water.

'Hey, come on, buddy.' Said Ash gently. 'Anyone can learn to swim.'

Misty smirked.

'Yeah, if Ash can do it then anyone can.'

The raven-haired boy stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

'Watch it, Mist.' He warned her.

Misty raised her eyebrows.

'What ya gonna do, Ashy Boy?' she asked teasingly.

Ash winced.

'I wasn't gonna do anything but seeing as you called me 'Ashy Boy…' he trailed off.

Suddenly Ash pulled her into the Cerulean Blue water and began tickling her all over her boy.

'Get off, Ashton!' she tried to yell fiercely.

Ash shook his head playfully.

'Not 'til you call me by my real name!'

Misty winked at him.

'I just did, Ashton!' she declared.

Pikachu, who was sitting on the poolside, giggled, at the duos antics.

'Don't encourage her, buddy!' he frowned at his best friend.

This caused the electric mouse to giggle more.

The two friends and pokemon were to busy doing what they were doing, to notice that Psyduck had drifted off somewhere and was nowhere to be seen.

'Ash? Where did Psyduck go?' she asked, face creasing with worry.

The wanna-be-pokemon-master look from side to side then shrugged.

'I dunno.' He replied. 'He can't have gone far. I'll look under the water.'

Ash suddenly dived down into the clear water and began searching the bottom off the pool. A few minutes he resurfaced, lugging a fat duck behind him.

'Found him.' He told his best friend as he placed Psyduck on the side. 'He was right at the bottom of the deep end.'

Misty growled at her dense pokemon.

'Psyduck! Why are you so dumb?!' she screamed at the duck.

Misty couldn't stay angry at him for long as Psyduck flashed his trainer a dopey yet extremely adorable face.

Ash giggled slightly.

'You gotta admit, he is kinda cute.' Said Ash.

Misty glared at her best friend.

'No, he's totally not cute!' she declared but couldn't help but smile slightly.

Suddenly, a pokeball popped and a water pokemon materialized into the pool.

'_Corsola_!' cooed the coral pokemon.

Misty smiled at possibly one of her favourite pokemon.

'Hi, sweetie. Come to help?' she asked as she rubbed between the pokemon's spikes.

'_Corsola_!' nodded the water/rock pokemon.

Misty grinned at her little cutie.

'Okay then. I know how you can help.' She told the pokemon before turning to Ash.

'Hey, Ash? Can you go and get those blue water wings from over there?'

Ash stopped spouting water like a whale to hear what Misty had to say.

'Hm?' he asked, flipping over onto his front. 'Oh okay.' He flashed his handsome, boyish grin at his best friend.

'_Oh Mew. He's gorgeous_.' Misty thought to herself.

Ash soon snapped her out of her thoughts.

'Oh thanks, Ash.' Misty smiled gratefully.

Ash smiled back and sat down to give Pikachu a massage.

'Hm. I'm getting pretty hot in here.' The red head mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, Misty took off the white t-shirt that she was wearing over her swimsuit. She threw the top over her top and was left with a Cerulean Blue bikini.

Once Ash caught sight of his best friend, he gasped with shock and tumbled into the pool backwards. A few seconds later, he resurfaced, face bright red and coughing violently.

Misty jumped into the water and ran to his side, face creased with concern.

'Are you alright, Ash?' she asked as she rubbed his back gently.

Once he stopped coughing, Ash replied.

'Yeah, I'm okay thanks, Mist.' He grinned sheepishly.

Misty's face regained its colour.

'Good. How did you slip like that?' she asked Ash, who was still regaining his breath.

The raven-haired boys face became tinted with a blush.

'I uh was shocked I guess.' He mumbled. 'I mean seeing you looking like a girl and all…'

Ash couldn't finish what he was saying because Misty swung her mallet at his head.

'Hey! What was that for?' he stuck his bottom lip out.

'_Oh he's adorable_!' thought Misty.

She shook her thoughts away.

'I am a girl, for your information!' she turned away sulkily.

Ash's face fell. He hadn't meant to upset her.

'What I meant to say was…' he began, putting his hand on her bare shoulder. 'I meant to say you look…' he hesitated. 'Beautiful.' Ash added, blushing.

Misty turned to face her best friend.

'Really?' she smiled at him.

Ash nodded.

'Really.' He confirmed, squeezing her hand.

Ash blushed again before regaining composure.

'So, why did you need those water wings?'

'To put them on Psyduck.' She replied doing so.

A few minutes later, the duck pokemon was equipped with inflated armbands and was bobbing up and down in the water, quite happily.

'_Psy… duck_.' He splashed in the water.

'Now, Corsola.' She turned to her coral pokemon. 'You start swimming while I explain everything to Psyduck, okay?'

'_Corsola_!' nodded the pokemon as it started swimming up and down the pool.

Misty turned to the duck.

'Now, Psyduck. Go and follow Corsola, okay?' she asked the pokemon.

'_Psy… duck_?' he asked, tilting his head to the side.

'How about I give you a push?' she asked the dumb duck.

'_Psy_.' He nodded happily.

The water pokemon trainer gave Psyduck a mighty push.

'Okay! Now, kick your feet!' she ordered.

Psyduck did just that. Psyduck was really swimming! Okay, he had massive help, but who cares! Psyduck was swimming!

Or so they thought. Ash and Misty were in deep conversation when it went horribly wrong.

'Um, Ash?' began Misty. 'You know when you said I looked good earlier? Well, I was meant to tell you that I think you look great too. Really great. Handsome, in fact.' She told him, while blushing like mad.

'R-really?' he asked, not believing what he was hearing. 'So you don't think I'm that bad?'

Misty shook her head and took a step forward.

'Not at all. In fact…' she began. 'I really like you. I mean a lot.' She added, face the colour of a strawberry.

Ash smiled broadly.

'Really?' he asked, too stepping forward. 'Because I really like you too. A lot.' He added.

Both teens leaned in. Their noses were practically touching. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. They were just about to kiss when… they were interrupted by a popping sound. They both turned to see that Psyduck's water wings and been burst by Corsola's spikes!

'_Psi yi yi yi yi_!' yelled Psyduck frantically as he drowned.

Both the teens swam beneath the surface to rescue him. They hauled him onto the ledge of the pool, sighing heavily.

'Psyduck!' yelled Misty, eyebrow twitching. 'YOU JUST RUINED ONE OF THE BIGGEST MOMENTS OF MY LIFE!' she screamed.

Ash nudged her to get her attention.

'Not now, Ash.' She told him before turning back to Psyduck. 'WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!' she yelled at the duck.

'Misty!' called Ash, impatiently tugging her arm.

Misty glared at him.

'What is it?!' she yelled angrily.

'I didn't know you had that many Luvdisc.' He said, not believing his eyes.

Misty frowned.

'What?' she asked, thinking her best friend had gone mad.

Misty turned around to see the whole pool filled with Luvdisc. Some were swimming around her legs, others were diving into the pool and some were spouting water over the whole gym. It was so romantic!

'Y-you know what a group of Luvdisc mean?' she asked Ash sheepishly.

Ash nodded slowly.

'Y-yeah. Of course I do.' He smiled. 'It means…'

'Love.' They both said simultaneously.

Ash turned to look Misty in the eye. Misty gazed straight back at him. Chocolate coloured orbs met Cerulean Blue ones. They both leaned in closer and closer until… Their lips met. They shared their first kiss together among the group of Luvdisc.

Their faces were tinted with bright red when they pulled away.

'Thanks, Psyduck.' Grinned a very happy Ash.

Misty smiled the duck.

'Yeah Psyduck. For once, you actually did good!' she laughed.

The dopey duck pokemon flashed them both a peace sign before tumbling and drowning in the water, once again.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? School has now started which totally sucks. So that means less uploading and less playing of my pokemon white game :( Anyway... thanks for all the reviews and everything. It really means a lot :)**_  
_

**Might see you guys soon but might not. I have to write some creative writing thing for school so my head is filled with ideas for that instead of ideas for fanfics :( If you guys have any requests then feel free to PM/Review and tell me an idea :)**

**Thanks again :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


End file.
